Unlikely Pair
by pinklove
Summary: REVISION IN PROGRESS. DON'T BOTHER READING.
1. Chapter 1

Unlikely Pair

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

A/N: I have not written a story for over 2-3 years. So, I'm not expecting anything at all. Haha. I know I'm good. But well, I wanted to write anyway.

Chapter 1

Dressed in her cheerleader uniform, Kagome walked down the halls with Sango. Followed by envious stares of girls and praises and whistles from boys. Kagome - Queen of Preps. She is the perfect model of a girly girl, a little pink purse, the right amount of make-up, silky black hair, translucent white skin and a body every girl would die to have. Her best friend Sango is just as stunning as she is. They ruled the school, everywhere they went people would stare in awe and would try desperately to get their attention. They belong in what you call the "in" crowd, the popular kids, the cool people. And everyone would give anything to be in the so called crowd, everyone…except the Goths.

At the other side of the Hall Inuyasha made his entrance with Miroku. Wearing black clothing, a lot of silver chains, one black studded bracelet on his right arm and black eyeliner. He tied his long silver hair in a pony tail, and girls just seem to melt when they look at his mysterious golden eyes. Miroku following quickly behind him. When they pass people would stare, no one really seems to understand them nor dare to bother them. They figured it would be better to not get in the way of the Goths, which is a very wise decision indeed because no one would want to test the wrath of Inuyasha, King of Goths.

As Inuyasha and Kagome met dead center in the hall everyone stopped. They could feel the tension rising. Brown eyes met golden ones, they glared at each other for what seemed to be eternity. Everyone finally breathed when the two went on with their way. Goths and Preps, the exact opposites. Although Preps and Goths don't fight that much, these two cultures seem to have some kind of unspoken loathing for each other.

Kagome sat down on her seat, took out her compact mirror and looked at her reflection. "Perfect." She thought. She then called her friend from another class and started to talk about who's going out with who, who's uncool, until her teacher grabbed her cellphone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr.Ohjiro, I didn't know class started, I'm really sorry I promise I won't do it again." Kagome said in an unbelievably sweet voice with her lips pouting.

Mr.Ohjiro grunted and confiscated the cell phone. He was the only Professor who can see through Kagome's sweet face. No matter how much she tried to act innocent she can't fool him.

"Why, that lousy professor…" Kagome thought as she tried to look unconcerned.

"Hey, you okay?" Sango asked who was seating right next to her.

"Don't worry about it, Sango." Kagome replied.

"Okay, now that we're all settled down, I have an announcement to make. As a school project each student in the 10th grade will be handed an e-mail addy to which you will have to send messages to. When you get the e-mail address it is final, you must send messages to each other for 3 months. The two of you must remain anonymous until 3 months is over. After 3 months it will be up to the two of you if you want to reveal your identity and continue talking or just forget about it. Now then, if there are no questions you can just now wait for the message that you will be receiving from your partners soon."

At Inuyasha's class….

"….and that concludes the explanation of the project. Have fun. You must now send a message to your partners. Remember, you must remain anonymous."

"What a dumb idea…" Inuyasha thought as he typed in his message.

"Is this the worst project or what?" Miroku asked Inuyasha as he also started typing his message.

"Heh. You bet." Inuyasha replied.

….

Kagome's class is in the computer lab. They were instructed to check their e-mail addys now. Sure enough, Kagome got a message.

" I think this project is lame.

But I really don't care.I like the color red. And I'm in 10th grade just like you. I like Cookies n Cream ice cream. What about you? And oh, I'm a guy.

-Red- "

Kagome stared at the monitor… "Is this guy for real?" She wondered.

"This is the lamest message I've ever got. Heh It's actually kind of funny…well, this is going to be interesting…" She told herself as she typed her reply.

Dear Red,

…

And this is the end of chapter 1. Haha.


	2. Chapter 2

-1A/N: **Thank you to those people who actually took time to review, I am really deeply moved**.Okay, a bit of a fluff here. I am not exactly very happy with how this chapter turned out but oh well. /

Unlikely Pair

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Chapter 2

A month passed Kagome and Inuyasha opened up to each other without even knowing it. Kagome called herself Green, while Inuyasha Red. The main purpose of the project is to provide students a friend that they can share "everything" to.

"Come on, Kagome! We'll be late for school!" Sango shouted. The two of them share a huge apartment together since both of their parents are working abroad.

"Okay! Umm…hang on a sec I need to check if Red e-mailed me." Kagome replied from her room.

"Oh, gee, him again." Sango muttered.

Sango noticed a huge difference in Kagome ever since the whole project started. She's happier and "real" happiness not just something forced. She looks forward to Red's messages everyday and she's just really changed in a good way. Although she still needs to keep her act at school, people just expect a lot from her and she doesn't want to disappoint them.

Kagome checked her e-mail and found no messages from Red. Slightly disappointed she grabbed her bag and proceeded to go downstairs.

"What's with that look? Aha! No messages!" Sango said in a triumphant voice.

"Oh, shush you. I'm sure something came up that's why he didn't message me." Kagome reasoned.

"Hmp. Fine. Well, we're wasting time here you know. Let's go!" Sango said as she took her car keys.

The drive to school was short, it's actually just walking distance but the girls prefer to go by car.

Classes started and so the hard task of actually staying awake and listening to the teacher started. Kagome is itching to check if she got any messages from Red. So she took out her mobile phone and did just that. (You know those ummm when some people check their e-mail through their mobile phone?)

"Hey, Green

I'm actually writing this message during class, gee it's so boring.

Anyway, umm…since we will have our Spring break soon (A/N: Play along people!) I was hoping that we could talk like you know on the phone… I'll be leaving to go to my Grandfather's house at the mountain and I don't think I can send messages to you. So um, if you want to call the number is… 2342672.

-Red-"

Kagome reread the message and stood up from her seat.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed in delight.

The whole class turned to look at her.

"What is it?" Mr.Ohjiro asked slightly annoyed.

"I…ummm….err…heheh…nothing really." Kagome replied as a deep shade of red appeared on her cheeks. She sat down quickly.

Kagome was so happy she was practically floating on the way to lunch until she bumped into someone and dragged her back to reality.

"Oh, sor--" She started. Then her face became expressionless.

"Oh, it's you, then I'm not sorry. Goth freak." She said in a cold voice.

Inuyasha looked unmoved and replied… "Out of my way, media clone."

"Excuse me? Are you saying that I don't have enough originality to have my own style? You blood sucker evil worshipping freak!" Kagome knew she had gone too far but she can't back down now, the whole school is watching.

"You have a tinier brain than I originally imagined, you could win an award for that." Inuyasha retorted as he walked off.

"Whoa, what was up with that, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing." Inuyasha replied simply.

They sat down under a huge tree together with their Goth friends.

"You know what? I think Sango is pretty cute." Miroku suddenly said out of the blue.

His friends almost choked and gave him an incredulous look.

"You have got to be kidding." Inuyasha finally said as he stared wide eyed at his friend.

"No, man, I mean…oh never mind…" Miroku said as he sighed.

Kagome's house….

Kagome was walking back and forth in her room.

"Oh my God! Umm…should I call him? I mean, I know what I want to but…but what if I say the wrong things?" She thought.

She then practiced saying hello and tried to listen to her voice.

She breathed in and finally dialed the number. Just after the first ring someone answered it right away.

"Hello? Um..may I talk to Red?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Oh, um, hi…green?" Inuyasha replied.

"Hey! So what's up?"

"Nothing much, I thought you won't call! Hahah I'm glad you did."

Kagome blushed and they spoke to each other openly.

"I know I've heard your voice somewhere, Red."

"Yeah, your voice seems familiar too. Although, I don't know how I can't recognize a voice as beautiful as yours, Green." Inuyasha said sincerely.

Kagome was practically jumping up and down!

"Oh…umm…thanks." She finally replied.

They talked about everything, simple things like their favorite animal and the places they want to visit. They imagined they were in the beach playing or in Paris.

It was 2 am when they finally decided it's time to go to sleep.

"So, um…it was really nice talking to you, Green."

"I know, it was awesome…" Kagome said. She didn't want to stop talking to him though.

"Oh, and Green?"

"Yes?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Um…nothing."

"Okay then…bye." Kagome replied as she put the phone down.

She spent the hours wondering what Red might have wanted to say to her. She began imagining how he looks like and them holding hands, being on a date…marriage.

Kagome sat up… "Oh…I'm falling for him….hard." she realized.

At Inuyasha's…

"She's so…amazing…no wonder she's…the first girl that I'm falling for…and most likely the last." Inuyasha muttered as he fell asleep.

End of Chapter 2

Thanks again to those who reviewed chapter one. Really, thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Thanks to all who reviewed chapter 2.

**gothic girl: **Yeah, I know what you mean. There's also this umm, sorta war between preps and punks.

**Nessya**: Thanks you, and comments, suggestions are always welcome. And you have a point, maybe 2 am was a bit too much. Lol

**Ayme: **lol Oh, it will be trouble alright.

**MeiunTenshi: **Thanks a lot! Hehehe. And yeah, I'll continue to update it.

**Alchemistgrl09: **Hahaha thanks, you're pretty funny yourself and hyper too! Lol

**Ruby: **And the story loves you too, Ruby.

**Animelover980**: Mmm I love cherries :P

Unlikely Pair

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Chapter 3

Afternoon at school…

"Hurry up, Kagome! Practice is about to start soon, you can't be late you're like the cheerleader captain." Sango called from the door.

"Okay, coming!"

They were just on their way to the field when Kagome's mobile phone began ringing.

"Hello? Oh, hi..Mom. Yeah, umm, listen we're on our way to practice can we talk later…Ahhh WHAT! I'm going to meet my fiancé during Spring break? Calm down? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? How come you never told me this? No, Mom, we should talk now…Hey hey! Don't hang up on me!"

Sango who was with Kagome all the time stared at her…obviously out of words.

"Oh my God, Sango… How can my parents do this to me?" Kagome who was unable to support herself any longer, fell to the ground.

"There, there, now, who knows? He might be a hottie." Sango said trying to comfort her best friend.

Kagome just shook her head.

"Listen, Sango, I need to be alone for a sec…I'll talk to you later…" Kagome said in a dazed voice as she slowly stood up and made her way to the lockers.

Meanwhile…

"So what was that all about, Inuyasha? That was your Dad right?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"Uhh…yeah and um we'll be meeting at my grandfather's house and uh..um…I'll be meeting my fiancée…" Inuyasha answered who was not fully recovered from the shock yet.

"Er..well, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, congratulations?"

Inuyasha glared at Miroku.

"Okay, I'm leaving…" Miroku said, as he realized Inuyasha wants to be alone.

Inuyasha found refuge on a tree and he climbed up and tried to calm himself…

"Why would they tell me this now? I mean…I love Green and…that won't change." He whispered to himself.

Just then he saw Kagome running and she seems to be crying too.

"I wonder what's up with her? Ah, well, why should I care?" Inuyasha asked himself.

dun dun dun dun

Spring Break…

"Inuyasha, try to smile, be respectful and-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Inuyasha said as he cut off his Dad from his lecture.

"They're here!" Inuyasha's grandfather said, as he stood up and opened the door.

Inuyasha was curious and at the same time not wanting to be there at all. He was dumbfounded as he saw the girl who stepped in to his house.

"NO WAY…NO WAY! Not that…that…THING!" Inuyasha started to shout.

"Inuyasha! Have some respect!" His father commanded.

"Oh my God…freak what are you doing here?" Kagome asked dreading the answer.

"Why, Kagome, Inuyasha is your fiancé." Kagome's mother answered.

"WHAT? I'd rather die!" Kagome said as she started to walk out.

"Nope, you stay here, young lady." Kagome's father said as he blocked the door.

"Okay, calm down guys, and just so you know, whether you like it or not, the two of you are engaged and that's not going to change." Inuyasha's father said.

"BUT I ALREADY LOVE SOMEONE!" Inuyasha and Kagome shouted at the same time.

"Sorry kids, you just have to move on and learn to love each other instead, okay?" Kagome's mother said.

Inuyasha who had enough, headed towards his bedroom. While Kagome walked outside. The adults were left in the living room.

"They seem to like each other a lot." Inuyasha's grandfather said.

The others just nodded in agreement.

-------------end of chapter 3-----------

Reviews, comments, suggestions are always welcome. Thanks.

Winter Holiday Break is over! I have to go to school in like an hour. / sniffs The school gave us like one lousy week as break. /


	4. Chapter 4

-1A/N: Thanks you guys!

**MeiunTenshi, Nessya, Torachick, Fallen From The Sky, Light0Angel, Inuyasha7777777kit, alchemistgrl09, white wolf demoness, stacey1015, darkxcloudyskyz and Inu-yashas-Angel-Kagome. **

**You guys are the BEST! **

Unlikely Pair

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Chapter 3

Kagome sighed and got up from bed. She gave up trying to sleep there's just a lot of things going through her mind now. She decided to go the backyard where the garden and the hot springs can be found.

"Beautiful." She murmured as she got there.

She walked towards the hot spring when she saw a figure in a distance. Curious she walked closer and hid behind some bushes.

Under the Cherry Tree Inuyasha was kneeling down where his Mom was buried.

"Hey, Mom…How are you? I miss you so much… I wish you were here with us." Inuyasha whispered but loud enough for Kagome to hear.

Kagome felt a pang of guilt for all the times she insulted Inuyasha. "But I didn't know her Mom's dead!" She thought.

"You know…Mom…I love this girl…" Inuyasha continued.

Kagome leaned neared to hear Inuyasha eager to know whom he loves.

"But I don't really know her name…I haven't even seen her. But…I love her anyway. I call her…GREEN. But then I'm engaged to that brat Kagome. I'm confused Mom, what should I do?"

Kagome gasped from behind the bushes unable to believe what she just heard. She was panicking inside and she wanted to run away.

Unfortunately for her Inuyasha heard her. "Who's there?" He asked slightly alarmed.

"I…I'm sorry I..err I didn't mean to." Kagome said. She can't even look him in the eye. And she was shaking it was really cold.

"Heh. Watever." Inuyasha said. He noticed something weird about her but he just couldn't figure out what.

"Here." He said handing her his jacket.

"I, no I'm okay." Kagome declined still looking down. She wanted to scream right now. Because she actually loved him back! Only he doesn't know it's her, he hates her but he still loves her and he hates him but love him! It's too confusing!

"Take it or you'll die out here." He commanded in his usual cold tone.

"Thanks." She said and took the jacket reluctantly.

Inuyasha walked away and she was left all alone.

Kagome wrapped the jacket around her, it felt warm and it smelled like Inuyasha. "Why am I in this mess?" Kagome asked herself. Her emotions are so mixed up.

"Should I tell him?" "No! No!" From a far she might look like some insane girl talking to herself. But really, she's just someone that's love life is a little bit confusing.

"I don't know anymore!" She shouted.

She soon grew tired too tired even to just walk back to her room instead she just slept on the grass.

Morning….

"Get up!"

"Leave me alone!" Kagome replied clearly irritated. She was still on the grass sleeping! She opened her eyes to see it was Inuyasha. "Oh great. Just the person I really don't want to see right now." She thought.

"GET UP!" He said again this time taking hold of her hand.

The simple gesture of Inuyasha taking her hand made Kagome blush.

"I…err…" Kagome couldn't think of anything to say so instead she just ran away her cheeks still burning from her contact with Inuyasha.

She closed her bedroom door and was able to finally breathe again.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." She scolded herself.

She then remembered the feeling of Inuyasha grabbing her hand.

"Waaaaaaaaaaah! STOP!" She told herself.

Breakfast was awkward. It was silent and only the adults were really talking.

"Oh, yes, we got your engagement ring, Kagome." Inuyasha's father said as he handed Inuyasha the ring.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this? Isn't she the one who's supposed to be wearing this?" Inuyasha asked clearly clueless.

"You put it on her, you doofus." His grandfather said.

Kagome blushed as Inuyasha slid the ring into her finger. It fit perfectly and it was beautiful. It was simple yet very elegant. (If you want to see the link is in my profile.)

"Whatever happened to my romantic engagement party?" Kagome thougth as her romantic fantasies when she was still a kid started to fade away. Clearly this is not going to be simple.

-end-

A/n: Whoops I have to stop there now! Hehehe. And oh, sorry for the late update. I was kinda sick for awhile and of course school never helps.

Comments and reviews are always welcome, thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Unlikely Pair

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

I sincerely thank the people who reviewed the previous chapter. It made me really happy. J

Chapter 5

Spring break was over and students regrettably went back to school..

Kagome peeked behind a wall and checked if "he" was around.

"Coast clear. Let's go." She said to Sango who was looking at her with a questioning look on her face.

"First of all, what or who are you avoiding? And second of all, what's the meaning of that engagement ring? I've been asking you over and over again, are you ever going to answer me?" Sango asked.

Kagome sighed… "It's really a long story, Sango, can I please tell you later?"

"Hmp. Fine."

Kagome tried to take the engagement ring off again but to no avail. She already tried everything but the ring is just stuck! She's got to make a good excuse when people start asking. Tell them it's a family heirloom or something like that.

They proceeded to walk through the halls as usual, Kagome was looking around making sure he was not there.

"Phew." Kagome said as she reached her locker. She successfully avoided him as of now.

"I'm not even going to ask." Sango said in a sarcastic way.

As soon as they were done Kagome walked towards the right wing of the building.

"Uh where are you going?" Sango asked as if Kagome did the most stupid thing in the world.

"To class? Duh." Kagome replied.

"Yeeaaah, but don't you remember? It's the second semester…we change our classes, so…we have different classrooms and even classmates. Luckily we are still together in every class." Sango calmly explained.

"Oh, right…" Kagome replied. She totally forgot about that since she was too busy thinking about the previous events that happened to her life.

flashback… 

As soon as she got back from her vacation and engagement she immediately found a message from Red or as she recently found out Inuyasha.

She didn't reply but Red/Inuyasha was persistent and kept sending her messages until she replied. He was worried about her and he told her that he wants to meet her soon. There was only one month left to the project and they can finally meet each other.

"He didn't even mention he's engaged! Grr…" She thought.

-Did anything interesting happen to you during your vacation?-

Kagome asked him. And he replied -None. Just the usual.-

"Oh, so it's natural for him to get engaged. That liar…"

But yet she can't stop thinking about him.

"Argh I hate him! I hate him! No…I love him. No ewww I hate him! I kinda really love him." She murmured.

"No…I HATE HIM!" She finally shouted at the top of her lungs.

end of flashback 

As soon as they entered their new classroom everyone stopped talking and faced them.

"Well, will you look at that, all the seats are the back are taken…" Sango told Kagome.

As soon as Sango said that all the people sitting at the back offered their seats to them.

"Thank you." Sango said sweetly with a wink.

They sat down and chatted until their professor arrived.

"Okay, let's start the roll call."

He was just about to start when the door opened. In came Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Shi." Kagome cursed loudly.

"Excuse me?" The professor exclaimed clearly surprised.

Inuyasha just smirked.

"I'm sorry, professor." Kagome apologized.

"Well, now, I'm sorry too, Kagome but I will have no people cursing in my class, you will have detention together with Mr.Inuyasha here and Miroku."

Kagome looked as if she just ate something really nasty. And just replied "Yes, professor…"

Whereas Inuyasha looked like he was having the time of his life!

"Okay, Inuyasha, sit with Kagome, and you, Miroku right next to Sango, please."

Everyone stared at the four and was waiting for some war to break out but fortunately no war or whatsoever happened.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha and he glared back.

Inuyasha then took out his mobile phone and wrote a message.

Beep! Kagome's cell phone beeped and Inuyasha looked at her weirdly.

"Oh crap!" Kagome thought.

She read the message Inuyasha sent her it said:

-Hi Green,

How are you? Guess what? I'm seating next to the Prep Queen. It's not that I care or something but there's something really different and weird about her today. Oh well, that's good for me I guess, I mean it's not like I don't like her but she hates people like me I guess. So I keep the "act" that I hate her back.

Anyway, I hope you're okay. I really miss you. Please call me again?

Red-

(A/N: If you're wondering…the seating arrangement is like… Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, ß- hehe you'll soon find out who the last one is.)

Kagome almost smiled when she read the "I mean it's not like I don't like her…" part. She can't risk replying now since Inuyasha is right next to her. But she will definitely not call him again. As of now, she's not sure anymore of how she feels besides he'll totally going to recognize her voice this time.

"Okay, roll call and I hope no one interrupts me this time." The professor said, but the door opened again.

And a girl with long black hair, tall, white skin and looks a lot like Kagome entered the room.

"Yes? What is it that you want?" The professor asked, slightly annoyed now.

"Why, I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I was lost and that's why I'm late. I'm actually new here." She said sweetly with a huge smile while she gave the professor a paper.

The professor read the paper and said "Well, then, introduce yourself to class. And you are excused for being late."

"Hi, there! I'm……"

See ya next chapter!

I know this is short and rather uninteresting…but please bear with me.

Comments, suggestions and reviews are always welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

Unlikely Pair

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Blah blah blah.

Chapter 6

"Hi, there! I'm……Kikyou, nice to meet all of you." Said the new girl as she smiled.

"Okay, sit next to Inuyasha then, Kikyou. Inuyasha raise your hand please." The professor said.

Inuyasha who was busy staring at his mobile phone hoping to get a reply from Green was obviously not paying attention. The professor sighed and said "Long hair, gothic. You can't miss him."

Kikyou eyed Inuyasha with interest and smiled again. She made her way to the seat next to Inuyasha.

"Hi, I'm Kikyou!" Kikyou said extending her hand to Inuyasha.

Kagome noticed this of course and thought "You better ignore her!" To her delight he did.

"Uh…did you hear me?" Kikyou asked as she withdrew her hand.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Inuyasha said.

Kagome grinned and thought…"I have won, so back off new girl!"

--Lunch--

Kagome was of course hanging out with her usual crowd. She was busily scanning the lunch room for Inuyasha. As she was looking for him she realized that even though the school didn't require them to wear uniforms, people still wear uniforms anyway. The jocks and preps with the newest trends, the Goths and skaters with their black shirts and chains, the home boys with their baggy pants and the nerdy types who are the only people that actually follows the school's dress code.

Kagome can't help but wonder why the school is so…divided. Before she could think even more she spotted him. Of course she wasn't going to approach him, what would all her peers think?

But suddenly Kikyou attached herself to Inuyasha's arm. And Inuyasha wasn't even making an attempt to get her off!

"Why the nerve…and why is he acting like it's okay for her to glue herself to him?" Kagome thought.

"Ugh." Kagome got up and walked over to where the Goths are.

"Uh…what are you doing here?" Miroku asked Kagome as if she's done the stupidest thing in the world.

Kagome ignored him and turned to Kikyou.

"Kikyou dear, what you're doing is social suicide. Never hang out with the Goths." Kagome said as she dragged Kikyou away from Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha! I had to have a reason to get this dog face away from you." Kagome thought as she was walking back to the "popular" table with Kikyou.

"Hey, man! What was that all about? First you let that stupid new girl cling to you then you didn't even say anything when the Queen of Preps insulted us!" Miroku said to Inuyasha.

"Huh? Oh that? I don't really care about the new girl and I was thinking about stuff okay? So leave me alone…" Inuyasha answered.

"Uh-oh, he's got that look, something's bothering him, oh well, best to just leave him alone for awhile. I'll bug him later." Miroku thought.

"You're so lucky we're here for you, Kikyou." Kagome said as she gave Kikyou a fake smile.

Sango looked at Kagome all the while wondering… "Why the heck did she bring that new girl here?"

Kikyou started to talk and there was no stopping her… "I…I…I…blah blah blah it's all about me…I am so…blah blah."

All Kagome really heard was "I", she wasn't really paying attention she was just nodding here and there to be polite.

When Kikyou got up to get some soda from the vending machine, all the preps stared at Kagome.

"WHAT?" She asked.

They all stared at her with a you-know-why-we're-staring look.

"Okay, so she's pretty self-centered but she seems to be nice!" Kagome defended herself. But the real reason she let Kikyou sit with them was so that she can get her way from Inuyasha but the preps are not supposed to know that.

Kikyou came back and started talking about herself again… "So, I was saying, I'm so awesome right…blah blah blah."

Finally the bell rang and lunch was over. The preps breathed a sigh of relief.

Sango looked at Kagome and said… "You've got a lot of explaining to do when we get home."

"I know…" Kagome replied, there's no escaping this when she gets home she'll have to explain everything to Sango.

Dismissal…

While waiting for Miroku, Inuysha was at his usual resting place, on the tree.

"Hey, Inuyasha! Let's go!" Miroku called out.

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and joined Miroku and their other friends.

Kikyou who was on her way home too, spotted something on the grass near the tree.

"Hmm a mobile phone…" She said as she browsed through its contents….

"OMG…this is…HIS mobile phone…"

To be continued…

A/N: That's it for now Sorry took me ages to update, well, I had some issues with my family that I needed to…resolve… . Reviews and comments are always welcome. And thank you so much to those people who reviewed the previous chappie you made me so happy. 


	7. Chapter 7

Unlikely Pair

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters, I do however own this story.

A/N: Btw, just to make it clear. Inuyasha can't call Kagome because they are using e-mail addys to text/e-mail each other.

SallyWolly: Kagome says she won't ignore Inuyasha anymore.

MeiunTenshi: Hey! You're here again. What secrets indeed? Hehe.

Bobalina: I really appreciate what you said. And I'll try to let them talk like they're engaged which they are, it's kinda hard though. Any suggestions? But the whole set-up is there for future chapters.

Fallen From The Sky: We'll see. Hehe. I'm also obviously not a big fan of Kikyou.

sleep-deprived101:Thank you. It'll most likely get weirder.

Ultimategamer982: I know it took me ages lol. I had some err family issues.

OtakuTEM: Well, here you go.

Angelus: Haha. Yeah. About the romantic scene, it'll come later in future chapters, so please keep on reading. :)

Chapter 7

At Kikyou's house…

Kikyou was busy browsing through the messages in Inuyasha's mobile phone. "Hmm just who is this Green person?" She asked herself…

She then sent a message:

"Green, meet me outside the mall on Saturday, 4 pm, wear something green."

Kikyou smiled as she heard the silent "beep" of the mobile phone, indicating that the message was sent.

Meanwhile at Kagome's….

"So, are you ever going to tell me what's going on?" Sango asked impatiently.

"Okay, okay, what do you want to know?"

"Well…what's with the ring?" Sango asked as she pointed to the ring Kagome's wearing.

Kagome sighed and began explaining…

"Inuyasha and I…well, we're engaged. And to make things more complicated, he's Red. And he might have fallen for me but… he really hates me because I'm Kagome and he hates preps right? But I really like him maybe even love him but I'm supposed to hate him! I mean what will all the other people think? They'd think I've gone insane. Maybe I'm insane, I don't even know anymore." Kagome finally stopped and sighed a sad sigh.

"Okaaaaay, I'm not gonna ask how or why you guys are engaged. But you're clearly smitten. Why do you care so much about other people will think anyway?" Sango asked giving her friend a disapproving look.

"Just because!"

Sango sighed. "Here's a plan, why don't you talk to him civilly when other people are not around? Use the whole "we're engaged that's why I'm talking to you" excuse."

"Okay, I guess I'll try that. Thanks, Sango." Kagome said as she gave her best friend a hug.

"Hey, that's why I'm here."

The beep of Kagome's mobile phone broke their little hug.

"Is it him?" Sango asked.

"Yeeeaah…here you better read it." Kagome replied as she handed Sango her mobile phone.

Sango took it and read the message. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEK! KAGOME!"

"I KNOW!"

Both started jumping up and down. After they've calmed down, Kagome addressed the whole "can't see each other until 3 months is over" issue. (Read chapter 1 if you don't get what I mean.)

"But we're not supposed to see each other until the whole project is done."

"Yes, well, no one will know anyway." Sango said as she dramatically made an action of zipping her mouth.

Kagome grinned and looked forward to Saturday. She stood up and made her way to her room. "Night night, Sango!" She called out.

"Ni ni!" Sango replied.

--

"Psst! Kagome, come here…" Inuyasha called out behind a wall.

"Uh…wha-…" Before she could finish he pushed her back to a wall and put her arms around his neck and kissed her. A very deep, hungry, sensual kiss that sent electricity down her spine.

---

"KAGOME!" Sango shouted.

Kagome woke up. "Crap, just a dream…" (A/N: HAHAHA)

At Inuyasha's house

Inuyasha woke up with a start. "How the heck did Ms.I'm so Preppy Worship Me! Got into my dream? And what's worse is…I KISSED HER! Relax, Inuyasha, just a dream, just a dream."

Miroku who passed by Inuyasha's room (yesh, they live together J) looked at Inuyasha then grinned. " I see, talking to yourself again, huh?"

Inuyasha growled. "Shut up you."

At school…

Kagome and Sango arrived earlier than usual at school. Sango had to go to the library to finish some kind of research project while Kagome was left alone wandering around when she spotted Inuyasha resting under the tree.

She decided to go to him and talk a little while she still had the courage to do so.

"Uh…hey." She said cautiously

Inuyasha just looked at her.

"Mind if I sit down?"

"Go ahead." He replied. "What's up with her?" He thought.

"Uhm listen, I know we don't have the best relationship in the world."

Inuyasha snorted "You got that right."

Kagome started playing with her ring…. "And since you know, we're engaged and all…we should at least try to be civil if not…friends."

"Wait, let's go straight to the point, you want to be friends with…ME?" Inuyasha asked quiet not believing her.

"Yes, of course I do…" Kagome almost shouted.

Their fingers touched then she looked at him and he looked at her at the same time. They both could feel their hearts beating so fast. They remembered their dream and turned away blushing.

There was moment of silence until Kagome broke it.

"So friends?" She asked.

It took awhile for Inuyasha to answer.

"Yeah, sure, might as well be."

Kagome can't help grinning.

Suddenly Inuyasha turned to her and gave her one of his very rare smiles. Kagome almost died then. "OMG he smiled at me...OMG I'm gonna panick." She thought.

She immediately got up so he can't see her blush. "Well, I gotta go! See ya in class, Inuyasha." She called out as she ran.

"That was really weird..." Inuyasha muttered.

End of Chapter 7

Constructive criticism is welcome, reviews, compliments, suggestions, I love them all. Thank you very much. Hope to you see you all again next chappie.


	8. Chapter 8

-1Unlikely Pair

Disclaimer: Nope, no, I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Got it? Get it? Good.

Yay! I decided to stop being so lazy and finally start this chapter. Okay, okay, I have reasons why this took ages. Exams. Life. Parents. I'm a teen, what do you expect? Mind you I'm writing this with my feet on top of my desk and the keyboard on my lap. Hee hee. K, read on.

Thanks a lot to those people who actually bothered to review the previous chapter you all made life worth living, yeah.

Chapter 8

Saturday, Kagome's house 11 A.M.

"Wow, Kagome, getting ready so soon?"

"Well, yeah, Sango, this is really important to me you know. I'm really nervous." Kagome replied.

"Alright. Chill, I'm gonna go cook some breakfast." Sango said as she headed towards the kitchen.

An hour later…

"Yo, Kagome dearie, let's eat!"

Kagome came in to the kitchen and did a twirl.

"Well? What do you think? She asked.

She was wearing a plain green tank top, a long white skirt, white flip flops and a long necklace made of white beads. (A/N: If you think my fashion sense sucks, you're right. I have no bloody idea about how Preps dress. Pfft. So…blah.)

"Perfect." Sango said, smiling.

"Isn't this a little too casual?"

"Nah, now come here and eat. I applied all my cooking skills since it is your special day."

"Well, thank you. I must say this is a lovely breakfast."

Sango bowed gracefully.

After breakfast Kagome did her make-up with the help of Sango.

"Now, let's start with the concealer." Sango murmured as she applied concealer to hard some dark spots, although it's actually unnecessary since Kagome's got the perfect skin. Next was just a tad bit of foundation and a blush. Some eyeliner and a light green eye shadow. Put on some cherry lipstick and she was all done. (A/N: Hey, I have no idea why I know about this make-up stuff. I don't even wear make-up, okay, just eyeliner.)

"Stunning." Sango smiled down at Kagome.

"Let's see, I've still got time before I need to meet him. I think I'll go to the park first, Sango, thanks for everything, k?"

"Don't mention it. Now just make sure you won't let any dirty old man go after you, okay?"

"Sango!"

Sango raised both her arms up in an "Im-just-saying!" way.

Kagome grinned got her little green purse and went to the park.

Park

Kagome sat on one of the benches and enjoyed the silence and peace the park gave her. Suddenly Inuyasha came running towards her with his dog. He stopped next to her and did some small talk.

"Is that your dog?" Kagome asked. As she petted the dog.

"Yeah, he's name is Kouga (A/N: HAH!)." Inuyasha replied.

"Aww how cute!" Kagome said as the dog rested his head on her lap.

"Why are so dressed up?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

Kagome blushed and replied: "Oh for nothing."

"He noticed!" She thought.

"Oh okay, I'll see you around then." Inuyasha said as he started to walk away.

"Okay."

Alone again…

"Okay." Kagome said as she imitated herself.

"How stupid. "okay" That's all I said. Geez. Nice job, Kagome, real smooth. That really impressed him I'm sure." She thought.

"Mmm time to head for the mall." She said as an hour passed.

Mall…

4:00 sharp and Kagome step into the mall and looked for Inuyasha.

Kikyou was hiding somewhere and was shocked to see Kagome.

"It can't be her." Kikyou murmured.

Kagome walked to the designated meeting place.

"Might as well make sure." Kikyou thought as she walked towards Kagome.

"Hi Kagome!" She greeted a little too enthusiastically.

"Oh, hi, Kikyou." Kagome replied.

"Soo…are you meeting someone special?"

Kagome tried to hide her blush but Kikyou already noticed it.

"It's nothing like that." Kagome said.

"Oh really?"

"Really really." Kagome assured her.

"Well, then I'll be on my way now." Kikyou said.

"See ya."

Kikyou hid in a store where Kagome can't see her but Kikyou can see Kagome clearly.

"Hmm. So it is Kagome."

It was now 4:30 and Kagome was wondering where Inuyasha was.

"Okay, 20 more minutes and I am so ditching him if he won't be here till then."

It was now 10:30 P.M.

"I'm sorry miss, but you have to go now, the mall is closing." The custodian told Kagome.

Kagome was almost in tears, she didn't even bother to reply she just walked away.

She got into her car and drove as far as she can from the mall and she doesn't know how, but she somehow ended on the beach. She parked her car and took her flip flops off. She walked down the beach, crying her heart out. She finally sat down and just stared at nothing, tears still pouring from her eyes.

"Hey." Someone said.

Kagome was startled and immediately wiped away her tears.

"Hey." The person said again.

When Kagome looked up and saw who it was, she couldn't help it she just started crying all over again.

"Whoa hey, Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked his voice full of concern.

This made Kagome cry even more.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He sat next to her and tried to pat her but she just shrugged his hands off.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You really don't know?" Kagome said.

"No."

Kagome decided she had enough and stood up.

"You're so unbelievable you know that?" (A/N: I said that to my Mom just awhile ago. Lmao) Kagome almost screamed.

Inuyasha doesn't know why but it hurt him a lot to see Kagome suffering to see her crying, he wanted to make her smile to take her pain away but he doesn't know how.

Kagome started running away her tears falling to the ground.

She somehow got home, her face was messed up (make-up + water mess and now, it wasn't water proof.) She was too tired to look for her keys she rang the door bell and Sango was at the door right away.

"Jesus! I was so worried about you!" Sango said.

"Sango!" Kagome said as she flung herself to her best friend.

One look at Kagome and Sango could have killed Inuyasha then.

Sango just hugged her best friend back.

"There there now. Let's go inside." Sango said as she tried to comfort Kagome.

End of Chapter 8.

I know, not that good. Oh well. / I'm never satisfied anyway. Comments, anything…always welcome. Just tell me what you think about this chapter, okay?


	9. Chapter 9

Unlikely Pair

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters, unfortunately.

**A/N: OMG Finally! I wanted to put this up sooner but crapped and wouldn't let me upload it. > **

Chapter 9

"Alright Kagome, today we shall shop and shop some more and then more until all the stores close!" Sango said in a cheery voice hoping to cheer her best friend up.

Kagome came back from her "meeting" with Red looking and feeling terrible. Apparently, she was stood up, she waited there for hours and it only got worse when she saw him at the beach, oblivious to the fact that he should have met her at the mall AGES AGO.

Kagome forced a smile she decided she needed the distraction anyway. She cried her heart out the other night and frankly she was sick of it. She was thankful to have Sango, she wouldn't know what to do without her friend.

Well, they shopped and shopped and shopped indeed. By the end of the day they were dead tired and decided to take a break at a local coffee shop/bookstore. Kagome decided to purchase some self-help books.

The books she purchased included: "How To Get Over Him." and "Moving On". She was busily reading while Sango was at the counter ordering some frappuccino (oh yes!).

Kagome didn't realize Inuyasha hovering behind her.

"Why are you reading that book?" He inquired curiously and a tinge of concern could be heard from his voice.

Kagome who was so engrossed by the book was surprised and almost fell off her chair. But she quickly recovered and although she knew the person whom the voiced belonged to, she still turned her head back to check, hoping she was wrong.

"Well?" He asked again.

"It's none of your business." She said with such indifference. She managed to give him her coldest stare.

He looked amused and a little more something she couldn't recognize. He was hurt perhaps?

"_No, that's just wishful thinking, Kagome…why would he be hurt? He doesn't give a damn about me or how I feel." _She told herself.

He raised both his arms up as if to say "Okay, then, I'm backing away now."

Sure enough he turned his back and sat as far away from her feeling that she needed her space. Although, he still couldn't figure out why she's being so cold to him. The whole time he was there all he could think about was her and what he could have possibly done.

"_Not that I care…I'm just curious that's all." _He thought.

But then a little voice in his mind followed… _"Yeah, right. Sure you don't care, that's why you spent the whole night yesterday worrying about her. SURE you don't care." _

"Shut up." Inuyasha said a little too loudly and caused people to stare at him.

Inuyasha got up as he didn't really like the attention. _"Awkward." _He thought.

Inside the café/bookstore…

"Okay, coast clear, dear. He left. But really, you should have allowed me to go over to him and gave him a slap at the very least. Hmp." Sango complained.

"Nah, it's okay, Sango, really…" Kagome's voice although cheery her best friend didn't fail to notice the sadness in her eyes.

Sango sighed. "Well, time to go."

House…

Kagome tossed the self help books on the floor.

"_They didn't help me at all." _She told herself.

She dreaded going back to school tomorrow but she knows she can't run away forever anyway, so might as well get it over with. Hopefully, she won't see him that much.

"_Yeah, sure you won't. He like sits right next to you." _Her mind told her.

Kagome woke up early. She looked at herself in the mirror and said in a determined voice… "Okay, I can do this!"

She felt a bit better after saying that, she decided this day will be just fine.

The morning went on as usual, they were now entering their school.

"_Right. Nothing happened so far. Everything's normal." _She told herself.

Inuyasha ignored her and she ignored him.

"_This is what I want, right?" _She asked herself.

Inuyasha sighed. _"I'm giving her what she wants." _He thought as he looked at her for a second. _"She seems so sad though. I wonder what could have happened. This is so stupid I don't know why I keep thinking about her in the first place. I tried talking but she obviously doesn't want to talk to me. Well, heh, sorry for caring! Whaaaat? No, I don't care about her! Well, maybe just a little. Keh, I feel like I'm cheating on Green."_

"MR.INUYASHA!" Their professor called for the fourth time.

"What do you want?" He asked clearly irritated at their professor for interrupting his thoughts.

"Out. NOW."

"Watever." Inuyasha replied as he stood up.

"Serves you right!" Kagome called then suddenly realized that she said that out loud.

"Crap…" She murmured.

"You too, Ms.Kagome, out." Their professor sighed. It was clearly not his day.

Kagome got up too and soon wandered around the school. Might as well rest she decided as she sat under the big sakura tree. She was soon in a deep sleep.

Inuyasha who was passing by spotted her. He sat next to her and observed her keenly.

"_Wow…she looks beautiful wait, even more beautiful when she's so relaxed and at peace like this." _He thought. He feels special since Kagome rarely shows this side of herself, so vulnerable and peaceful. He leaned in for a closer look, he didn't even realize that their faces was only about 2 inches apart.

"Beautiful…" He murmured.

Kagome woke up, Inuyasha right in front of her face. At first she couldn't speak. But soon realized they were only inches apart. Blushing profusely she asked "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Inuyasha who noticed her blush realized that she probably took it the wrong way.

"Hey, I was just looking. I swear!" He said as he too blushed at the thought of him trying to kiss her. _"Although that won't be really bad…" _His mind said.

Inuyasha tried to shrug the thought away.

"Listen, I'm sorry…I saw you sleeping and I couldn't help but look. You were so relaxed and at peace and so…uh…ehem…beautiful. I swear that was all, I was just looking." He said, now wishing he didn't say all that. He can't believe he just complimented her. _"It's true though…"_ His other side said.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Inuyasha looked at her clearly confused.

"_Is she insane?" _He thought.

"Sorry, it's just that I've never seen you like this before, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled, "Well, at least I made you laugh…"

Kagome now realizing that Inuyasha was really concerned about her pardoned him for not showing up at the mall.

"_Maybe, he really didn't know… I used to think that he was a cold, unkind guy. But deep down if you get to know him…he's really gentle and caring. I refuse to believe that he meant to hurt me… But who could have sent that message?" _Kagome told herself, finally feeling better for the first time.

"Inuyasha…"

"Hm?"

"Could I borrow your mobile phone?"

"You could if I had it with me. Apparently I lost it somewhere." He replied. And he sighed "That was pretty important since eh… uhm it was just really important without it I could not send messages to uh…." He said, trying to explain and at the same time trying to hide his blush.

Kagome giggled. "Ah, you have a girl friend? Hee Hee." She asked playfully. She liked it this way, they were both relaxed and just having fun.

"Uh well…I…that girl…she's really special to me, you know? She's just I can't even describe it. She completes my day and I can't explain it but she makes me so happy she means a lot to me…" As Inuyasha was saying that he was smiling and looking off at the distance as if imagining that Green was there. He didn't know…that she was right next to him, listening as he described how she made him feel.

"Well, you are a lucky guy, Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome and said with such confidence… "I sure am."

End of Chapter 9

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is for all of you who have waited patiently for me to finally start being such a slacker and actually write something. And it's SUMMER yay! I'm happy. Thank you so much for being patient with me! Methinks this story will have 2-3 more chapters, I'm not sure yet. But please tell me what you think about it. THANK YOU SO MUCH!


	10. Chapter 10

Unlikely Pair

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters, okay?

Chapter 10

"So, that's what happened…" Sango said.

Kagome grinned and nodded happily.

"I was wondering why you were all happy when you got back, I mean the professor did ask you to step out and all…"

Kagome smiled again.

"Ugh. Okay, we may be preps but you're a little too happy for me. I might consider going gothic!" Sango said as she looked at Kagome's happy face, she's been grinning for hours now.

"That's okay too." Kagome replied still smiling.

"I've had enough! You're driving me nuts." Sango said as she stood up headed to her room.

The next day…

Kagome and Sango just got done with cheerleading practice and was on their way home when they spotted Kikyou leaning up against a wall.

"Hahaha! Poor Kagome got stood up. Pfft. She's such a bimbo, she so deserved it." Kikyou said a little too loudly, she thought no one was left at school.

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Uh. Hi, Kagome, you know I really didn't mean that. I swear." Kikyou said trying to wiggle her way out of the situation.

Sango noticed Kikyou holding a mobile phone and took it from her.

"Hey, Kagome, you might want to take a look at this." Sango said as she tossed Kagome the mobile phone.

She caught it and browsed through the messages that were clearly from her. So it was Kikyou who set the whole thing up after all.

"You skank!" Kagome shouted as she slapped Kikyou.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault you're so stupid!" Kikyou yelled back and grabbed a portion of Kagome's hair and pulled.

"That's it, I'm done messing with you." Kagome then punched Kikyou's stomach with all her might causing Kikyou to release her hold of Kagome's hair. Kagome slapped her again threw her against the wall with a loud thud.

"I'm sorry!" Kikyou said a she ran away.

"Well…" Sango said.

"HAHAHAHA!" Kagome laughed.

"Okay, you sure you took your meds today?"

"Oh, Sango, I just feel relieved that's all. Come on, let's put this mobile phone in Inuyasha's locker."

The next day, Kikyou didn't return. Their teacher told them that she had to move to a new place.

Kagome and Sango smirked knowingly.

When they arrived home, they were surprised to see Kagome's mother there.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked clearly surprised as she tried to tidy the place up a bit.

"Oh, just visiting." Her Mom replied cheerfully.

"Ah, tita! Hi!" Sango greeted.

"Hello, there, Sango."

"I'll prepare tea." Kagome said as she dropped her book bag near the table.

"I'll go upstairs and change, I'll be back in a bit." Sango said as she hurried upstairs.

Kagome's Mom was left alone when Kagome's mobile phone beeped, signaling her that she had a new message.

"Kagome!" Her Mom called.

Kagome didn't seem to hear so her Mom opened her book bag, got the mobile phone and checked who the message was from.

"Hm…Red."

"Green,

I got my mobile phone back today! Isn't that great? I missed you so much! That is, I miss sending messages to you. Hehe.

By the way,

I…ily!

Oh yeah, we'll finally be able to meet each other next Saturday!

-red-"

"Hmm…Sango, dear, what does "ily" mean?" Kagome's Mom asked as Sango came back from her room.

"Oh, Tita, you should really catch up with the times! It means I LOVE YOU of course."

"Here, Mom, have some tea." Kagome said as she got back.

"Kagome, you will be married to Inuyasha next Saturday. No buts. Now, I know that you're mad but this is for the best. I shall go now and make the arrangements, there's too many things to do." Kagome's Mom said sternly.

"Uh…WHAT?"

"You heard me."

"But MOM!"

"You will not talk back. You have no say in this matter, now go up to your room while I make some phone calls."

"Fine."

Kagome took her things and obediently went up to her room followed by Sango.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know." Sango replied as she plopped down on Kagome's bed.

Kagome checked her mobile phone and soon understood.

"Oh geez."

"What?" Sango asked.

"Here." Kagome replied and tossed her, her mobile phone.

"Pfft. Hahahah!"

"You know, it's not really funny Sango, what will I do? Next Saturday of all days! And that's when we get to meet our project partners."

"Don't worry, Kagome, I have a plan, come over here and I'll tell you." Sango said as she beckoned her worried friend.

End of chapter 10

A/N: It's short, I know. Haha. But this is more of like an introduction for the last chapter. Yup, that's right, one more chapter and this story will end. I planned it to be 4 chapters but who would have guessed it'll be this long. Well, please tell me what you think and such and any guesses of how this will end? By the way, I put up a new story called "Together", it's more of an experiment really, I don't even know where I'll take it IF I decide to continue. Oh well. As usual, thank you so much to those people who actually took time to review the previous chapter and I hope you'll review this chapter as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Unlikely Pair

Disclaimer: Please refer to previous chapters.

Chapter 11 - Final Chapter

"That's a great plan, Sango, but how are we going to tell Inuyasha without him finding out that well, I'm Green?" Kagome asked her best friend who was sitting right next to her with a gleam on her eyes.

"Let me take care of that then." Sango replied confidently. She got out her mobile phone and dialed someone's number. She waited for awhile until someone picked up.

"Hey, there! I've got a favor to ask you…" Sango proceeded to explain the plan.

"Who was that?" Kagome inquired when Sango was finally done.

"Mi… It's Miroku." She answered as she blushed a little.

"Hahaha! Nice joke, Sango, you almost got me there. No seriously who was that?" Kagome asked again.

Sango sighed and stared at Kagome seriously.

"No way!" Kagome exclaimed flipping out.

"Yes way. You weren't the only one who was busy you know!" Sango said as she threw a pillow at Kagome.

"Okay, okay."

At Inuyasha's place…

"You wouldn't believe it. MIROKU! Can you believe this? I'm supposed to get married this Saturday!" Inuyasha screamed as he kicked whatever was in his sight.

Miroku who just got off the phone, smirked.

"Well, my friend, I can probably save you."

"Now you're talking…"

"Okay, listen carefully, Inuyasha, you will have to go along with the whole wedding thing. Make them believe that you are really going to get married, then just before the actual ceremony you run off and meet your 'sweetheart' somewhere." Miroku explained.

"Oh, yeah, I can't believe I didn't think of that."

Saturday… (A/N: Yeah, I know, let's just fast forward to Saturday.)

"Kagome…you look absolutely beautiful!" Sango squealed as she looked at her best friend.

Kagome was wearing a simple wedding gown. It was strapless and hugged her curves. The dress was made of chiffon, with scattered crystals and a lace up back.

Her hair was up but with the exception of a few strands that were purposely down. She insisted on something really simple yet elegant and she looked absolutely breath taking.

The Wedding…

When Inuyasha saw Kagome walking down the aisle he couldn't even begin to describe how much he wished that she was Green.

"Beautiful…" Inuyasha thought.

When Kagome finally reached him, she smiled as he took her hand.

"But she's not Green." He sadly thought.

"Inuyasha, do you take Kagome to be your wife, to have and to hold to this day forward, for better of for worse, for richer, for poorer,

in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part?"

"I…" Inuyasha began.

"You know, Miroku, if Inuyasha says yes it'll ruin the whole plan." Sango murmured to Miroku.

"I know…"

"I…I'm sorry, Kagome, I have to go." Inuyasha gave Kagome's hand one last squeeze before he ran off.

Ignoring everyone's gasps of shock, Kagome also ran. Followed by Miroku and Sango.

"Okay, you guys, I have to get to school under the cherry tree!" Kagome said.

"Okay, come on, we'll drive you there." Sango said, taking Kagome's hand.

School…

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha had his back on her. She took his hands and buried her face on his back.

"Listen, please don't turn around, not yet anyway."

Inuyasha who was about to turn, turned back.

"Okay." He replied.

"I… I don't know how to begin. You're such a big part of my life…and have come to care for you and to…lo…love you. And I wish that I could have told you sooner that, Green and…Kagome is the same person." Kagome let go of Inuyasha and started crying but she continued talking anyway.

"And you probably hate me now for not telling you sooner. But I was afraid…so afraid…because I knew you didn't like me. I was so mean to you then! But I really really love you…"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started as he caressed Kagome's face.

"I…" He moved closer.

"Love…" Closer.

"You too." And with that he closed the space between them and kissed her. Like really kissed her, a hungry and needy kiss yet comforting kiss which assured her that everything's going to be alright.

The Next Day…

The whole school was shocked to see the King of Goths and the Queen of Preps walking together, hand in hand. Together with Sango and Miroku who are equally smitten with each other. It was quite a sight to see, especially the contrast of black clothing, chains and then the preppy clothes. But they had one thing in common, they have found love.

"What an Unlikely Pair." A professor stated.

"But you know, that's just proof that anyone, how impossible it may seem…can be together if they really love each other." The authoress replied.

THE END

A/N: A million thanks to everyone who read this story. To those people who stuck by me since chapter 1, thank you very much. And to the new readers and even to the anonymous reviewers! A million thanks.

I know this isn't a very well written story. But thank you for liking it anyway!

I hope that anyone who reads this will realize that you can be with whoever you want to be. If you like someone then go for it, you know? Even the most different people can end up together.


End file.
